Birthday Present
by Yazami Akuza
Summary: It's Mikus birthday today, but she has been so busy she forgot! Luckily for her, the person who she loves the most has remembered!


"Miku, may I come in?" Luka enquired as she opened the door to Hatsune Mikus room.

"L-Luka-nee!, Please Wait!" spouted a flustered Miku, caught in the middle of changing her clothes.

It was night-time and everyone was getting ready to go to bed, having had a big day Miku was somewhat tired, nether-the-less she was flustered by the sudden appearance of a somewhat provocatively dressed Luka Megurine, she was wearing revealing black lingerie.

"Happy Birthday Miku!" an excited Luka exclaimed while she ran towards Miku who was no doubt confused about what was going on, it was Mikus birthday but with everything going on in the last couple of weeks she seemed to have forgotten that today was her birthday.

Luka hugged the defenseless Miku onto her bed, climbing on top of her in the process and lusted over what she was wearing.

Having been disturbed in the middle of changing her clothes, Miku was only wearing her underwear and an over-sized shirt she likes to sleep in, this may have been why she was embarrassed, but she was nervous for an entirely different reason.

Miku loved Luka

"O-Onee" stuttered Miku, trying to make sense of what was happening  
a  
"Miku, you're so cute" Luka whispered into Mikus ear as she pushed her body closer to Miku

Miku turned bright red, unable to move Luka continued

"You have been working so hard lately you even forgot your own birthday" teased Luka, Caressing Mikus face with her soft hand.

**"W-what** a-are" Miku tried to speak but Luka moved her face closer to Miku and kissed her on the lips, rendering Miku speechless.

Luka started to slowly move her right hand down Mikus face to her shoulder and eventually reaching her fingertips, entwining their hands together, all while giving Miku a more deep and passionate kiss.

Miku was feeling everything, the warmth of Lukas body on top of her, the soft touch of Luka's hand as she started to slowly explore Miku more and more, Lukas warm tongue as their kissing was getting more and more intense with each passing second.

Miku was starting to get into it more and more, she started to kiss Luka back, both girls were now kissing each-other as deep and as passionate as they could.

Luka abruptly stopped kissing Miku and pulled away from her,

"Before we go any further Miku, I have to ask; do you really want to do this?", Miku struggled to give an answer as Luka teased Miku by dragging her index finger up her legs and over her stomach.

"Y-Yes, I love you Luka-nee san" moaned Miku, unable to contain how excited she had become.

Luka smiled, she undressed herself in front of a lustful Miku who kept staring at her breasts.

After undressing herself Luka undressed Miku, revealing her completely naked body.

"You're so beautiful Miku" the lustful Luka stated as she started to tease a moaning Mikus breasts with her hands and tongue. Miku felt everything Luka was doing as she became even more turned on.

Moving her right hand down to her leg while still playing with Mikus breasts, she teased Mikus special place, causing her to moan even louder.

Luka pulled her head from Mikus breasts and started to kiss her neck, playfully biting her as she stopped teasing Mikus special place and entered her, causing Miku hips to move violently in ecstasy.

Luka moved from a slow pace to a fast pace, faster and faster she moved her right hand, her left hand teasing Miku, Miku was getting more and more excited, her moans were getting louder.

"**L-Luka-nee, I-i'm about to**!**...**" shouted Miku "it's OK Miku" whispered Luka, playfully biting her breasts in response to her sudden confession.

Miku couldn't handle the pleasure anymore, her hips moved violently as Luka moved her right hand even faster than it had before, Miku screamed in pleasure, feeling an indescribable amount of ecstasy she had never experienced before all over her body.

Luka pulled her hand out of Miku, it was completely soaked, she softly laughed to herself as she licked her hand clean, while watching Miku drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Did you enjoy your birthday present" Luka asked the now exhausted Miku who had rested her head on Lukas breasts, "I loved it Luka-nee san, can we do it again?" replied an obviously sleepy Miku, dozing off on Lukas breasts.

"Of course we can, as much as you like" whispered Luka as they both started to fall asleep, smiling at each other, staying in that position until morning.


End file.
